Monitor's Messages
The Monitor's Messages are a series of letters written by the Monitor and distributed to almost every major government, newspaper, and military organization by his secret network of contacts. The letters were used to communicate directly with the whole of New Voldrania, and they often included information about subjects kept secret from the public, such as the imminent Nether War and the Cult of Inversion. While the Monitor wrote and distributed countless letters to countless individuals, the ones recorded here are the few that he distributed across the entire region for every citizen of New Voldrania to see. First Wave The "First Wave" of letters signed by the Monitor began in 70 AE, when the Monitor officially revealed himself to New Voldrania. The purpose of these letters was to warn the New Voldranians about the Nether War, which many scientific, other-worldly, and religious bodies believed was imminent. Despite this, much of the information was hid from the general public of every nation, something the Monitor believed led to the downfall of Voldrania. The last message in this series was delivered in 76 AE shortly after the Void Devourer's defeat. The Monitor January 1, 70 AE An open letter to the denizens of New Voldrania, The world has changed drastically in such a few short years. It was less than a generation ago that the end of the world was imminent in Voldrania, but now? Now the end of the world has made the very same exodus as those calling themselves "Voldranians". Any who believe that peace has been achieved since the fall of Voldrania are either fools or victims of a government too paranoid to tell their people the truth. I will not hold this information back. I will not allow governments and selfish interests to allow the fate of Voldrania to be repeated in "New" Voldrania. I do not intend to incite panic. I do not intend to cause mistrust. I intend to inform, as has been my duty for longer than I care to admit. I assure all who would scoff at this letters contents, or attempt to censor it, or refuse to give to the acknowledgement its worth that everything I say is rooted in fact, and that I cannot be prevented from sharing it. The forces that led to the fall of Voldrania have found a new home here, and it is only a matter of time before history repeats itself, as it always has. Question my motives as you will but know that all suffer equally at the hands of the Void Devourer, the great spirit responsible for Voldrania's destruction. This will not be the last time I speak directly to you, collectively. My network is actively working to find ways to combat the growing threat of the Void Devourer, and I will continue to monitor the situation as needed. This is not the time for petty political disputes or rivalries, it is the time for unity in the face of something powerful enough to destroy continents. I sincerely hope that the people and governments of this land, this "New" Voldrania will act responsibly. I do not expect many to trust me, but believe me when I tell you that I know far, far more about what is happening than any other living being willing to lend its aid. Keep that in mind in the years to come. -The Monitor Keepers and Other Supernatural Beings July 6, 70 AE An open letter to the denizens of New Voldrania, While I can appreciate being taken seriously, I insist that trying to respond to my letters is futile. It results only in litter or drama, and if I wish to hear from you it will be on my own terms. I care not if you're a bartender, a reporter, a president, or even a creature from another realm. This brings me to my point in writing this message: In order to understand the world and what it faces, you must first understand those that occupy it. I refer not to humans or the lesser species of the abandoned world. There are other creatures that call the Overworld their home, some by choice and others by duty. It is a half kept secret that there are "Keepers" which exist within the realm. Many of you know the story of Vilatro, the infamous but short lived ruler of Krolesk taken down by Wizard Alfred. Many would like to keep it secret that both of these individuals are supernatural beings, "Keepers". While Vilatro goes primarily by that name, "Wizard Alfred" is, in reality, known as Detref. I bring these two up as mere examples, you should not care about them but what they represent. They are no deities, but the Keepers serve a specific role in the divine purpose of the universe: to ensure that a realm does not meet another. If it sounds as if they have failed in their duty it is because they have. For eons the Keepers of our realm have neglected their duties as guardians, instead preferring to treat mortals as their play things. Vilatro, Detref, the servants Reldo and Greldo, Navoeki... all would sooner flee in terror than perform their sole purpose. Their negligence is the reason Voldrania fell, and why human complacency in the modern era is unacceptable. It is important that you know the Keepers purpose so that you know you cannot depend on it. The Keepers are but tools to a divine entity known as "The Serpent", a being spoke of only in legends and religious texts. This Serpent is responsible for the duty the Keepers carry out, which it delegated to them in an act of "efficiency". While it has made attempts to rectify the mistakes of its Keepers it cannot control them. But this Serpent is only one side of the coin of balance in the universe, the other is a mythical being known as "The Inversion". This Inversion serves the same purpose as the Serpent, but does so completely on its own outside the realms. Religious groups, such as the "Seryists" believe it to be the biblical deity responsible for challenging the Void Devourer, and there is a strong possibility that its presence in the Overworld is the only reason it still exists. Make no mistake, we cannot rely on these beings to protect us. If we could then Voldrania would still exist and there would be no "Void Devourer" or growing threat of Nether Spirits. It is important that the governments and populations of each and every salvageable civilization on the planet understand this and make themselves fully ready to face what lies ahead. An old relevant saying states that "In order to succeed you most know how others failed". -The Monitor Translation of Adam Akarvon's Private Library May 23, 71 AE An open letter to the denizens of New Voldrania, It was brought to my attention some time ago that a coalition of Voldranians returned to their destroyed home in order witness the destruction themselves. They have since returned, but the Akarvian government seems to have come into possession of a number of journals and texts stored in a secret library beneath the historical home of Adam Akarvon, their founder. This is yet another secret being kept from the people, one kept to prevent them from discovering that Adam Akarvon was not motivated by selflessness or a desire to build a new life for all. No, he was a member of the mysterious Cult of Inversion, an organization dedicated to stopping the Void Devourer. While these secret journals of Adam Akarvon do imply he was not who he said he was, it does show he had his priorities in line. It is merely a shame he saw it fit to deceive the people of Voldrania and not prepare them, a mistake that shall not be made twice. But implicating Adam Akarvon in some conspiracy theory is not my goal, nor do I take any particular pleasure in doing so. I am writing because my agents have managed to copy and bring me the contents of these texts, including those which have remained untranslated. And so I will do a favor both to the people of New Voldrania and to the government intent on hiding all of this from them by providing translation. The first of the two texts in question was written in the Narin tongue, a language spoken rarely even in Narelow. It has all but gone extinct in New Voldrania, so it's no wonder no one can translate it. Unfortunately it is not a particularly exciting text, it's just an ancient Narin folk tale. It describes a conflict between great good and great evil, with the latter attempting to destroy the world from below. If this sounds familiar it's because it is one of the earliest known stories to speak of the Void Devourer and the Inversion. Akarvon likely kept a copy of it in his private collection to remind him of his goals. And yes, Akarvon could secretly speak the Narin language. It is the second text that I am more intrigued by. It is written in ancient hieroglyphics found occasionally in ancient ruins. It took some time but I have been able to discover a general origin and translation of the text. It is written in an Endish language, likely by an ancient creature of the End or a group of Humans who found their way to the mysterious End Realm. No true translation exists, but archaeologists have associated meanings with several of the symbols present. Using this information and my own additional research, I have created a loose translation. :::"Fear the one who tears at the Void, it which would see over and under made one. Great Spirits of the Void come now to end its conquest, pray that there is time left. Not particularly exciting, it's just another ancient reference to the Devourer. All stories, even ancient ones, are rooted in some kind of fact. Neither of these works provide any kind of hope or salvation, I have provided these translations in order to show that this threat is very much real, and that even those in ancient times knew it to be the truth. -The Monitor The Cult of Inversion January 9, 72 AE An open letter to the denizens of New Voldrania, Last I wrote I mentioned Adam Akarvon's association with the "Cult of Inversion". Since then there have been many to ask the question: What is the "Cult of Inversion"? It is sometimes easy to forget that something is but a myth to most when you have known it to be true for most of your life. It is relevant to what I have spoken of in the past, and the Voldranians deserve to understand where they came from. The name "Cult of Inversion" is misleading, the group is more of a secretive society of vigilantes than it is a true cult. They were described as such in ancient times, during the religious purges performed by the Tavrosian Empire. In reality the group has existed since before these nations, and formed in response to events that suggest an ancient war between the Void Devourer and Inversion. These ancient humans witnessed the Devourer's failure and passed the stories on to their kin, and eventually some of the more paranoid among them banded together to prevent history from repeating itself. The organization managed to survive through the ages and slowly built up its membership and wealth. But the beginning of the new millennium they had enough money to secretly fund the Voldranian Exodus. Today their goals remain the same: Stop the Void Devourer in the name of the Inversion. They are essentially the Inversions closest human allies, whether or not it realizes it. Many way wonder why they did not maintain a larger presence in Voldrania. The answer is because many in their organization were not confident with Voldrania's legitimacy and wanted to minimize their own losses. They still remain active in the Old World, but are largely unaware of the events that transpired in Voldrania, or that anyone survived. Let's just say they've been cut off from their largest source of intel. Adam Akarvon, as I have stated, was a leader in this organization. Many prominent Voldranians were also associated with the "Cult", however. Christian Zen, Jonathan Fruith, Trevor Pyro, and Kathleen Jasmond are just some of them. Interestingly enough, the man known as "Ascot Rift" was also a member of the organization. Some will recognize him as a man wanted for impersonating Akarvian diplomats in recent years despite having been dead for nearly thirty years. But how can he be in New Voldrania if he's dead, and what's this about him being some Cultist? The answer to that question is buried somewhere beneath the cults more cult-like activities. I stated that they are not a cult but they do partake in some questionable actions, most notably the sacrifice of their own members in order to "summon" the Inversion to the Overworld, offering it their form to interact with the human populace. Akarvon was one of these sacrifices, as was Rift. The most recent of them was the man who has taken the name "Tony Slaver", who is currently being hunted for crimes against the Overworld. This is a foolish endeavor, the man has been dead for some time and the individual you are hunting is more than likely the Inversion itself, if their little ritual is legitimate. The Cult of Inversion is nothing to pay much mind to. Their power has diminished greatly since the Voldranian Expedition, and they are still operating under the pretense that the Devourer will reemerge in the abandoned world. But like I began this letter, the Voldranians deserved to understand their shared history, and this information will better educate the masses to help them prepare for what's to come. -The Monitor The Nether War has Begun February 3, 74 AE An open letter to the denizens of New Voldrania, And so it has begun, the long fabled Nether War that I and many other forces across the region have known was coming. After analyzing initial reports I can confirm that the Void Devourer has been unsuccessful in its attempt to simply destroy the Void barrier and end the world the same way it did Voldrania. The Inversion, the great protect of the Void, has indeed resurfaced. Why hasn't it already ended the onslaught of Netheric Creatures around the world? It is likely that it has exhausted much of its energy combatting the Void Devourer, closing its "void rifts" as they open. This means that it is on humanity to defend itself. Some took the warnings to heart, and Akarv valiantly fought the invading beasts head on. Unfortunately they were overwhelmed their attempt at ending the war alone was pitiful at best. I, unfortunately, can offer nothing more than information. That is my business, my trade. I will do my best to provide information where it is needed but it is on humanity to defeat this Devourer. Do not be blinded by pride. There is one piece of intel I can offer that may aid in the battles to come. By all reports the portal Akarv feebly attempted to confront appears to be the largest to have opened. The bulk of the forces pouring into the Overworld seem to be coming from that exact location, and I find it to be unlikely that this will change in the near future. It is likely that the Devourer has kept much of its forces, willing or not, in a secretive pocket on the other side of this portal, and can likely be found there itself. I wish luck to everyone in New Voldrania. Many paint me as a villain or a conspirator but I merely want what every single one of you wants: A peaceful existence, the right to survive without worry that powers beyond our control will be our end. We are all on the same side. -The Monitor Congratulations April 11, 76 AE An open letter to the denizens of New Voldrania, It would appear that congratulations are in order. For all the odds stacked against you, for everyone that doubted you, for however impossible it seemed the people of New Voldrania came together and defeated the Void Devourer. The Creatures once under its influence have been set free, and have returned to their home world in droves. Those that have not have been dealt with. I must admit, my own faith in your success was limited, at best. I feared that national pride and personal gain would cloud the collective judgement of the world, but this alliance you formed, this "Anti-Nether Task Force" proved me wrong. I am not a political figure, I hold no power and my voice holds little weight. But I urge all nations of this world to follow the example set by these allies going forward. For it may be times of crisis that bring people together, but the true test of character comes after that time of crisis. You have restored faith in me that peace can be achieved, I beg that you do not let me, or the people around the world down. The immediate crisis has passed. If there is information that needs to be seen by the public I will deliver it, but until then do not seek me out. Know that I will be watching, and that whatever happens I will know. Until the next time. -The Monitor Second Wave The "Second Wave" of letters signed by the Monitor began in 93 AE, after a seventeen year hiatus. Only two letters made up this wave, and they ended when the Monitor Invasion began at the beginning of 94 AE. The purpose of these letters seems to have been to reintroduce the Monitor to the world so that his presence in the upcoming invasion would not be entirely random. The final message in the series was dedicated to announcing his plan to conquer, assuring people they need not panic. The Monitor Returns March 14, 93 AE An open letter to the denizens of New Voldrania, It has been some time since I've communicated directly to the whole of this land. Do not take that to mean I vanished, though. I appeared during a crucial time in human history because I needed to, and now I do so again. My network has grown larger, my knowledge base wider. We are approaching a new age that will mark the next chapter in human history, something that will be remembered for all time as one of the key defining moments of our kind. While I cannot yet speak of its nature I urge you all to rejoice, as the era of fear is coming to an end. You will hear from me again, sooner rather than later. I do not intend to leave any behind as humanity moves forward in this great leap. Until next the time. -The Monitor The New Era January 1, 94 AE An open letter to the denizens of New Voldrania, It has begun. Allow me to explain if you have yet to notice, or find yourself frightened or confused. Since the beginning of civilization only one thing has been consistent. It has defined our societies, burned down our homes, left our loved ones broken or dead, and has only ever garnered menial material rewards. It is ingrained in our blood, blinding us of all reason. It is expected of us by our leaders, respected by our elders and revered by our children. We write stories about it, sing songs about it. We mourn its tragic consequences as we secretly celebrate it. We hypocritically call for peace and friendship while actively partaking in it. I am talking about an extremely simple yet dumbfounding concept: War. I was born into a world torn apart by war. I grew up watching it all and by all rights it was meant to be my future. I watched friends be slaughtered in cold blood, people murdered for pointless conquest. I have studied the history of conquest and destruction that has led to the perverted culture that defines the abandoned world and the Voldranias. Before I could be brainwashed by this infinite cycle of death I was taken from my home and sold as a slave in a far away land. A land filled the technology I never would have dreamed of in my old life, made and operated by some of the most brilliant minds that have ever graced this world. Even though I did not even resemble these creatures I became indoctrinated into their purpose, I took on their frame of mind and way of thinking. Why is any of this relevant? It was my time here that made me realize I had been given special gifts by the gods, ones that bestowed me with a greater purpose than I ever could have believed. I remember every moment of my life in vivid detail, right down to the most basic of lessons as a child. This, coupled with the Kysteric Virus I was given by the creatures experiments, has led to a life filled with limitless knowledge and potential. Yes, I tried to escape my fate on more than one occasion, but the disease had other plans for me. I was meant for something greater, I was meant to bring peace to this world. I was meant to undo the wrongs of my family and my kind. When the Trikash fell I alone survived. What you are experiencing now is the culmination of centuries of work, all of which is meant as a means of preserving human life, and ensuring an everlasting peace. All governments in New Voldrania will be abolished. Those who have allied themselves with my cause will assist me in ensuring a peaceful transition of power. Non-militaristic. All as one. To any who would fight back, I suggest paying close attention to this more than anything else I've ever said. There is a fully functioning superweapon off the Akarvian and Varren coasts fully powered by the Trikash-designed siphon. It can, with pinpoint precision, target and decimate any location of my choosing, with the ability to reach as far north as Skylyn. I do not want to be the cause of more death and destruction, but if force must be used to ensure eternal peace then so be it. If you fight back I will fire upon you. Should you witness anyone fight back I urge you talk some sense into them. A process of de-militarization is already under way. Your armies will be disbanded and their members peacefully returned to their homes. Every region of the world will become equal. With no international politics to determine to course of world events, no singular interests or selfish desires to dictate policy, we will see a new era of peace and prosperity. New Voldrania shall become the epicenter of humanity, the land that defeated its own brutish nature and propelled itself into the future. The abandoned world is too far gone, and it cannot be redeemed. It cannot be saved. Welcome to the new world, embrace it. This is your only warning. -The Monitor __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:New Voldrania Category:In Character Category:Literature